


Because I Miss You

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, platonic, well borderline angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other...





	Because I Miss You

Shindong let out an anxious huff as he stared at the apartment door in front of him. He clenched his sweaty hand into a fist. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he was meeting an acquaintance for the first time. This person he was meeting was far from an acquaintance of his. Was it because he felt burdened? Because he was actively promoting as an idol? He raised his fist so that it was only a few centimetres away from the door. He shouldn’t be nervous after all he was just meeting up with his best friend of 16 years... for the first time in months. Shindong sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door. He stepped back and gripped onto the snacks and alcohol he had in hand. It was only shortly that he heard footsteps approaching the door and the fidgeting of the lock. The door swung open. He looked down, seeing a small woman in front of him. A small smile crept onto his face as the woman beamed at him.

“Saeun.” Shindong smiled and bowed towards the brown haired woman at the doorway. She was so adorable and beautiful. Sungmin was lucky to have her and Saeun was lucky to have Sungmin. They were perfect for each other.

“Shindong! Welcome, it’s so good to see you.” Saeun smiled as she went in for a hug. Shindong was slightly taken aback but gave a small awkward hug. “Come in!” She ushered the bigger man in. He quietly responded with a “Ye, thank you...”. Shindong took off his shoes and replaced them with slippers that were placed neatly in the foyer and awkwardly made his way towards the living room. He placed the snacks and alcohol down on the table and sat down on the couch. He twiddle his thumbs as he looked around the apartment. He had been here before but he felt sheepish now. The TV in front of him was playing a variety show, Running Man it seemed like. Shindong glanced over to his left and looked out the large bay window, looking over at the streets and nearby apartment buildings.

“Sungmin should be coming out soon. He’s just tidying things.” Saeun peeped out of the corridor that led to the bedrooms. Shindong nodded. “Sungmin-ah!” She called out as she walked towards their bedroom. Shindong diverted his gaze to the TV, he wasn’t taking in what was happening as his mind was some place else. He felt guilty. Very guilty.

“Donghee!” Shindong ears perked up and his stomach twisted in delight. He looked over to the man who had called his name, his real name. He almost started crying on the spot. Almost. Shindong broke out into a series of laughs and bright smiles as he saw his best friend, Sungmin, standing there with a big smile on his face. Shindong jumped up off the couch and gave his closest friend a tight hug. His eyes were watering but he wasn’t going to cry. No way.

“Sungminnie!” Shindong squealed, hugging his friend tighter and tighter. He missed him so much. Sungmin pulled away from the bear hug, a smile still plastered on his face.

“How have you been?” The younger of the two asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

“Good! I’ve been busy with album promo—“ Shindong stopped after realising what he was saying. He suddenly felt sick.

“I’ve seen some live stages, everyone looks great! Black Suit is a great song that shows Super Junior off well.” Sungmin said, trying to make the awkward tension go away. Shindong knew that it was going to be like this and he felt horrible. He felt horrible that he was actively promoting with Super Junior and Sungmin wasn’t. Sungmin deserved to promote with the rest. It was awful that dispatch got wind of Sungmin’s marriage arrangements and leaked it to the fans before Sungmin could announce it formally himself. And the awful rumours that had risen from spiteful people. Before he knew— before any super junior member knew the fans had turned on Sungmin. Prompting him to withdraw from their recent comeback. During the meeting they had with Sungmin and Kangin, they decided it would be best if they both sat out for their 8th album. Shindong felt so sick during that discussion especially about Sungmin and still does now.

It was a huge shame. The album needed Sungmin’s voice. The album needed the other members voices, who were also absent from the comeback. It would’ve been amazing if the album featured all of the members. But alas. That was nearly impossible especially with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook’s enlistment, Sungmin’s predicament and with... Shindong sighed.

“What? What are you sighing about?” Sungmin questioned, placing a warm and reassuring hand on Shindong’s arm.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry this happened. I really wanted you to promote with us. I really miss you in Super Junior.” Shindong blurted out, looking down at the ground. Sungmin squeezed his arm and let out a soft chuckle.

“It’s not your fault.” He said sweetly but there were some sad undertones to it. “I should’ve done a better job. I brought Super Junior down because of my marriage announcement and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Shindong.” Sungmin’s voice wavered. Shindong sat quietly. Letting his thoughts run wild. They were scared of getting into relationships and getting married. They were scared of fan reactions. Would they all act like they did with Sungmin? Although Shindong wasn’t particularly afraid, he was almost married once and no one batted an eye. But he was afraid for the other members. Would they have to disband just to put their happiness first? Shindong curled his toes as anxiety formed in his stomach. 

Disbanding? No way. They diverted that crisis back in 2011. Somehow. Shindong’s eyes began to water again. He was awful at showing his feelings but he loved Super Junior. He was glad he met all his members 16 years ago. Shindong grabbed Sungmin’s hand and looked at him.

“I love you, Sungmin.” Shindong suddenly pulled Sungmin into another tight hug. Shit. He wasn’t going to cry but here he was bawling his eyes out on his best friend’s’ couch. Sungmin gently wrapped his arms around Shindong’s large figure.

“I love you too, Donghee.” Sungmin croaked out before burying his face into Shindong’s chest. After a few minutes of holding each other, Shindong pulled away. Sungmin giggled, wiping his wet face. “Are you sure you’re not drunk already? Sober Donghee wouldn’t be saying I love you or crying just yet.” Sungmin brushed away the crystal tears from Shindong’s flushed face.

“Shut up.” The larger idol pouted, looking away. “You better join the next comeback. Or else.”

“Eyy... We’ll see. If everyone’s settled down by then. Maybe I’ll join the comeback when everyone’s done their military service? ‘Super Junior’s Grand Comeback’.” Sungmin joked. “2019: Super Junior’s grand comeback. Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Shindong nodded. “All of us on stage again. Wah, I’m getting goosebumps.” He rubbed his arms, trying to alleviate the bumps that were appearing just at the thought of Super Junior on stage as 11 again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really missing Kangin and Sungmin one night so I decided to write a little fic about Shindong meeting up with Sungmin after a while. Don’t mind me pushing my SungminIn agenda— Slightly inspired by Kyuhyun’s song ‘Because I Miss You’


End file.
